The structure and functionality of commercial beverage cans have been optimized over the years. Yet commercial beverage cans have the drawback of being unable to reclose after initial opening. Reclosing beverage cans is made more difficult by the dissolved carbon dioxide or other gases in a carbonated beverage that leaves the solution and tends to increase the pressure in the headspace. Several resealable can end designs have been proposed by the prior art, but none have reached commercial acceptance. Consumers of beverages in plastic bottles, on the other hand, often reseal the bottle by screwing its threaded closure onto the bottle finish. This attribute appeals to consumers. Accordingly, there is a need for a resealable beverage can that is easy or intuitive to use, has a viable cost, and is not overly complex.